Sunagakure no sato
by Change is coming
Summary: Una invitacion de la arena esconde mas de los que puede ser leido en sus palabras... que hay detras de una mision diplomatica?...SHIKATEMA
1. Intro

_hola que tal!!! mi sigundo fic sobre Naruto. RR!!_

_Parejas: Shikamaru-Temari; Naruto-Hinata; Neji-TenTen(-KankuroXD triangulo...); Ino-Choji y Gaara-Ma Sakura y...Sorpresa!!!_

_**SUNAGAKURE NO SATO**_

**__**

Introducción

Shikamaru había tratado de aprovechar el horario del almuerzo para escaparse de las tareas que la Quinta le había impuesto. Con Chôji herido en el hospital, no le podían asignar ninguna misión, y enzima esa Ino que le había pedido a Tsunade-sama que la pase al cuerpo medico para asistir a su compañero. Quedando el a disposición de la necesidad de la quinta que se ahogaba en papeles, como le hubiera gustado que lo mandaran a la academia a dar clases, era mas entretenido incluso eso…

-_Talvez lo vaya a visitar mas tarde a Chôji…aunque espero que no este ella, cada vez que entro parece como si sobrara, aunque el esta siempre muy feliz…- _sumió su vista en las nubes…- _que lindas, son tan libres…-_ durmiéndose al fin. Hasta que un profundo temblor lo hizo despertarse.

Al abrir los ojos descubrió una grieta que iba desde su espalda hasta los pies de Tsunade-sama.

-Holgazán!- grito acercándose a el tenebrosamente- Te has pasado toda la tarde aquí sin hacer tu trabajo- le grito en el oído- Nara Shikamaru quiero esos papeles en mi oficina lo antes posible!!! O te enviare a la academia de Genins de nuevo!!! – y dándole un golpe lo mando hasta la puertas de la aldea.

-Se nota que la hiciste enojar esta vez a la Hokage, Shikamaru- dijo Kiba montado en Akamaru, entrando de una misión acompañado por Shino y Hinata

-estas bien Shikamaru?-

-si…Shino…- levantándose con esfuerzo- … tengo que volver a la oficina a hacer el trabajo…_Mendokusai!_

Casi anochecía en Konoha, sus habitantes iban lentamente concluyendo sus tareas tras un día que había sido sumamente pesado, desde la mañana había hecho un calor húmedo que sofocaba el ambiente.

Y así fue como ese atardecer Shikamaru se encontraba en la oficina de la Gondaime sosteniendo una montaña de papeles mientras Tsunade los revisaba. En ese momento entro Shizume anunciando que ya habían llegado, acto seguido a la oficina entraban el equipo Kakashi (incluidos Yhamato y Sai) y el equipo Gai. Shikamaru junto con la montaña de papeles se corrió a un lado.

- Muy bien, que es lo tan urgente?- pregunto Kakashi

-Ah llegado una carta de la villa de la arena por la firma de un nuevo acuerdo-

-y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?- protesto Naruto que estaba fastidiado porque quería ir a comer remen con Iruka-sensei

-El Kazekage ha invitado a esta ceremonia, a los aliados de Konoha, por la proximidad del aniversario de su regreso.- explico Shizume

-exacto-interrumpió Tsunade- Ustedes serán parte de la comitiva que ira conmigo a Sunagakure, Shizume y el consejo de ancianos se encargaran de todo por aquí mientras tanto- Shikamaru sonrió levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos de felicidad por lo que oía- Nos ausentaremos por dos semanas aproximadamente- la sonrisa de Shikamaru se hizo completa, dos semanas sin Tsunade, sin gritos sin golpes… dos semanas de…

Un lapicero impacto entre sus ojos haciéndole tirar los papeles

-Vago, holgazán- repetía la Quinta ante la mirada atónita del resto- tu vendrás conmigo- el mundo se le cayo al piso, al igual que la montaña de documentos.

- Pe-pero Hokage-sama, Shizume podría necesitarme aquí- se defendió

- Ella no necesita que un vago como tu la ayude- haciendo un gesto como si no tuviera remedio- eres un inútil aquí, no haz hecho absolutamente nada desde que te fue asignado este cargo- lanzándole una mirada fría y certera- a ti no te daré vacaciones-

-Pero si ya lleva a siete ninjas, es una comitiva mas que suficiente!-

-Baka, ellos son invitados, y serán tratados como tales, necesito a alguien que me ayude con el papeleo de allí…. Y ya que tu eres el genio de konoha pues….

Alguien golpeo la puerta interrumpiendo a Tsunade-

-Pasa-

-Gondaime-sama- dijo Ino mientras entraba- aquí esta el parte medico de Akimichi Chôji- dejándole una carpeta la cual Tsunade miro levemente-

-Ya esta dado de alta?

-Si-

-Muy bien, Yamato, Sai- ambos le prestaron atención- Ustedes se unirán a Yamanaka y Akimichi mientras el resto de sus equipos se ausenten.

Los tres presentes dieron un gesto aprobatorio y luego Tsunade continuo- muy bien, mañana a las seis en las puertas de entrada de Konoha esto es un misión Diplomática… reacuérdenlo y ahora… Fuera de mi oficina que tengo que terminar esto!- todos comenzaron a salir, incluido Shikamaru que llevaba la mano en la nuca previniendo algún ataque por la espalda… pero no le sirvió de mucho un pisapapeles se estrello contra el medio de su espalda dejándolo sin aire.

-Tsunade-sama… realmente será una misión diplomática?- pregunto Shizume moviendo unos papeles.

-…El tono es diplomático, pero el problema no… y será mejor que no lo sepan hasta que estemos allá- se acerco mas a la mesa mirándola directamente a los ojos-… de no ser asi dejaría de ser secreto de estado…

* * *

_espero que les guste... y pronto subire el proximo capitulo_


	2. Espejismos en el Decierto

Los Naruto Personajes utilisados les pertenece a Kishomoto...

aclaro... la historia sucede 5 años despues del comienzo de shippuden, al parecer en el anterior cap me olvide de poner estas dos cosas importantes. besos y dejen Reviews!!!!

-blablablabla- conversacion normal

_-"blablabla"- "pensamiento"_

_-palabra extraña- otro idioma nombre orijinal_

Cambio de esena

* * *

Espejismos en el decierto

El sol se ponía en el desértico horizonte trayendo al fin la tan esperada brisa que a modo de caricias intentaba refrescar a los habitantes de la aldea. La sombra de Kankuro se extendía sobre la entrada de _Sunagakure_, sus ojos estaban clavados en el horizonte. Estaba cansado de esperar, hacia una hora que estaba allí tratando de dilucidar las figuras de los _Shinobis_ de la hoja. Una brisa golpeo su espalda suavemente

-Que acaso no deberías estar dando una clase…- se dio vuelta para ver a los ojos a quien había llegado- Temari?-

-Ya la eh terminado-contesto acercándose a su hermano con indiferencia- acaso no deberías usar los binoculares?-

-Desde esta altura no los necesito, los veré a tiempo, no te preocupes – y volvió la cara al desierto- Gaara ya esta preparado?-

-Esta en su oficina con Matsuri, algo impaciente-

-Y el es el único que esta impaciente?- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Baka…-

-Puedes tranquilizarte…- dijo tomando los binoculares de una vez en el momento en que las sombras de ambos desaparecieron con el sol del horizonte- ya están aquí, ve a avisarle a Gaara-

* * *

La comitiva de Konoha se iba acercando a las grandes murallas donde los esperaban el Kazekage, Baki, Kanuro, Temari y Matsuri.

-Es un gran honor recibirla en nuestra aldea _Godaime Hokage_- saludo Gaara cortésmente

-ha sido un placer para nosotros _Godaime Kazekage- _Tsunade actuaba tan ceremoniosa que casi no se la reconocía.

-Uzumaki Naruto- Lo saludo Gaara extendiéndole la mano

-Gaara!- dándole la mano- Como has estado?!- tan escandaloso como siempre

-"_Naruto siempre será Naruto"-_ pensó Kakashi sonriendo debajo de la mascara

-Naruto!- mas respeto que es el Kazekage!- le reto Sakura golpeándole la cabeza

-_Dattebayo_…!!!.-

Muy por detrás de ellos llegaba un retrasado Shikamaru

_-__"__Mendokusē__, que mujer tan problemática, me hizo cargar su equipaje todo el viaje además del mío_"- pensaba Shikamaru caminando inclinado al frente y los brazos caídos.

-Animo Shikamaru! Donde esta tu espíritu de la juventud?- trotando a su lado cargando su equipaje, el de Neji y el de Tenten.

-Shikamaru deberías de seguir el ejemplo de lee y tomarlo como un gran entrenamiento- le decía Gai-sensei quien llegaba la otra parte del equipaje de Tsunade.

- Eh! Shikamaru! apurad la marcha que ya has descansado el resto de tu vida!- Grito Tsunade, ya había vuelto a ser la misma.

-"_Que puede ser peor"- _avanzando cabizbajo hasta donde estaban ellos, alzo la vista y allí estaba la respuesta, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse en su cara ni mas ni menos que Temari…

-Godaime- sama- repuso Gaara- debe de estar agotada del viaje por favor acompáñenos-

Y así entraron a Sunagakure no sato

* * *

Un suspiro interrumpió el silencia de la habitación mientras la oscuridad tomaba dominio del cielo sobre Konoha.

-Hinata estas aquí?- Pregunto Hanabi entrando a la habitación

-Si, que pasa?- Respondió vagamente hundida en sus pensamientos, estaba sentada en la ventana de su habitación con la vista perdida en la distancia.

-Shino y Kiba te están esperando en la entrada-

-Ya bajo…- y otra vez suspiro…-

Mientras en la entrada.

-Recuerda Kiba, no menciones a Naruto, la arena, la aldea oculta, las misiones, Tsunade…- Shino siguió con la larga lista de cosas que Kiba no debía mencionar para que Hinata no se deprimiera por la ausencia de Naruto- … ni a Gaara, ni a Kankuro, ni a….- Shino se detuvo al ver que Hinata entraba

-Y que mas no debo mencio…- Shino le tapo la boca con las manos antes de que Hinata lo oyera.

-…Hola chicos…- saludo Hinata con un aire fantasmal

-Hola Hinata- saludo Shino soltando a Kiba- Veníamos a ver si querías ir a cenar con nosotros…

- Si podríamos ir a comer…remen?...-Hinata bajo la cabeza repentinamente… extrañaba mucho a Naruto

-Baka- dijo Shino golpeándolo en la cabeza.

* * *

Los habían ubicado en habitaciones de a dos; Kakashi con Gai; Tenten con Sakura; Lee con Neji y a Naruto con Shikamaru, aunque este tubo que seguir cargando el equipaje de Tsunade.

La habitación de ellos tenia tapices, con exquisitos bordados, una cómoda para poner la ropa, flores frescas, un hornillo con exóticas esencias que perfumaba la habitación y una canasta de frutas en una mesita en el rincón con dos grandes y mullidos almohadones a los costados.

Naruto había entrado a la ducha así que se tumbo sobre su cama y miro el techo, las sabanas de la cama olían a especias tan deliciosas que le hicieron pensar que Chôji podría comérselas. Sentía todo su cuerpo ser tragado por aquel cómodo colchón era simplemente relajante, casi como estar en una nube…

Naruto salio del baño interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, haciéndole una seña de que ya podía entrar, mientras el se iba sobre su equipaje buscando su ropa.

* * *

La noche en Konoha estaba empezando Chôji celebraba el regreso de la primera misión luego de su recuperación, junto con Ino.

-Chôji, no comas eso- Dijo Ino amagando a sacarle de la mano lo que estaba por comer, pero el fue mucho mas rápido.

- Ino no te preocupes, ya estoy bien, tú me haz cuidado muy bien en el hospital-dijo acercándose a ella

-por eso mismo Chôji, como tu medica te lo recomiendo- mientras el chico se comía al fin la carne que había condimentado- que van a pensar de mi si mañana te vuelven a internar… y hablando de mañana Shizume me pidió que te dijera que mañana a las nueve hay que ir a la oficina que nos asignaran nuestra nueva misión -

-mhh-saboreando- otra misión mas?, pero si hoy llegamos?-

-ya lo se, pero ten en cuenta de que dos equipos enteros salieron en misión diplomática, es normal que nos asignen una nueva tan rápido-

- me pregunto que estará comiendo el vago de Shikamaru, me han dicho que la comida del desierto es muy sabrosa y llena de condimentos…- murmuro por lo bajo sin escuchar a Ino

-Chôji, me estas escuchando?-

* * *

En el salón circular del domo había una gran cantidad de mesas redondas en las que se sentaban los grandes _Shinobis_, los comerciantes adinerados, los representantes de las grandes familias de Suna… Todo aquel que hubiere sido invitado para celebrar la visita de la Hokage. El ambiente se llenaba de aromas exóticos y deliciosos, había flores frescas en las mesas, tapetes finamente bordados, unos músicos que tocaban con instrumentos típicos de la arena, melodías suaves y melancólicas y a trabes de las telas transparentes sobre las circulares ventanas se veían las estrellas y las luces de la villa.

El único que estaba vestido como _Jonin_ era Shikamaru; Sakura y Tenten ya estaban cambiadas con sus elegantes kimonos, el de Sakura rojo con rosa y el de Tenten naranja y amarillo con mariposas bordadas; Lee y Gai Sensei con _Yukatas_ verdes y turquesas; Neji, Kakashi y Naruto con _hahakamas_ y _haoris_, el de Neji azul, Kakashi negro y Naruto naranja con espirales mas claras; Tsunade con un elegante kimono blanco con _obi_ rojo y llamas bordadas en los puños y el ruedo, llevaba en la cabeza el sombrero de _Kage_.

Las puertas se abrieron y entraron Gaara, con sus ropas de Kazekage, en celeste y blanco, un paso más atrás Matsuri con una elegante prenda que era mezcla de un kimono con un sari, blanco con flores celestes y su cabello arreglado con flores blancas. Temari atrás con otro sari de este tipo de color celeste con un intrincado pero delicado estampado plateado el cabello de las cuatro coletas en extraños rodetes adornados con lasos plateados; ambas llevaban los labios pintados de rojo, rubor en las mejillas y los ojos delineados con _kohol. _Llevaban alhajas de oro, que hacían ruido como de cascabeles cuando caminaban. Atrás de ellas Kankuro vestido de la misma forma que Gaara y sin el maquillaje.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa, Gaara al lado de Tsunade y Naruto luego Kakashi, Sakura, Tenten, Neji Lee, Gai-sensei, Baki, Kankuro, Temari y Matsuri alado de Gaara para completar.

Shikamaru observo el banquete parado detrás de Tsunade… estaba cansado, aburrido y hambriento y enzima de todo tenia que ver a Temari que le miraba con el rabillo del ojo ocultando su rostro tras un pequeño abanico blanco con tres círculos violetas… Shikamaru comenzó a mirar detenidamente al abanico, era muy similar al de batalla… -_quizás_-… miro a Matsuri muy detenidamente… recordaba que el arma que ella usaba era pequeña y que se manejaba a distancia para defender… _quizás_… observando bien sus movimientos noto que siempre la mano derecha la tenia apoyada en el piso y cerca del moño de aquella especie de Obi… entonces si ellas tenían armas… posiblemente Kankuro también… recordó que eran marionetas y trato de buscar algo en la sala que se pareciera a ello… pero no lo encontraba… se le vino a la cabeza el alarde que había hecho aquella lejana ocasión que habían salido a tomar por Konoha con Shino, Kiba y Chôji, que había comentado que para hacer trampa en el escrito de los exámenes _Chunin_ había puesto una de sus marionetas disfrazado de examinador… _entonces talvez_… miro de reojo al guardia que tenia alado… tenia los ojos en blanco… _pero esto que significaba_?, acaso rompería Suna sus relaciones con Konoha?, acaso planeaban un atentado contra la Hokage?... pero entonces… porque ellos estaban allí?... Kakashi y Gai eran unos de los mejore Jonins de Konoha, Naruto, Neji y Lee eran muy bueno peleando, Sakura y Tsunade tenían una fuerza… que bueno… hacia que todo el mundo temblara… y Tenten era una experta en el uso de armas… no seria inteligente si se intentaba un atentado tener justamente a los mejores del otro bando allí mismo, o talvez…-Shikamaru se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Temari y podría haber asegurado que el sonreía maliciosamente debajo de aquel extraño abanico...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado... fin del segundo capitulo...

besos!!!!!


	3. Sentimientos y Misiones

Naruto y todos los personajes usados aquí le pertenecen al señor MASASHI KISHIMOTO (que por fin escribo bien su nombre)

* * *

Sentimientos y Misiones

Era tarde en Konoha,

Hanabi había logrado que Hinata saliera de su casa y la había llevado a los baños termales para que se relaje y no pensara en Naruto. Por defecto y en apoyo "emocional" (según Kiba) este ultimo y Shino las habían acompañado, al fin y al cabo no podían dejar que las dos chicas solas volvieran a su casa.

-Porque estas preocupada Hinata-sama?

-no…no estoy preocupada por nada Hanabi-

-Mientes-

-Hanabi, te eh dicho que no uses el _Byakugan_conmigo-

-no me hace falta usarlo- contesto acercándose, estaban solas en las termas-

-es… es solo un mal… presentimiento-

-Naruto es muy fuerte, esta bien, ya lo veras-

-Exacto Hinata a ese baka no le pasara nada- contesto Kiba subido a las tablas mirándolas-

Dos grandes cuentones impactaron en su rostro haciendo que cayera para atrás

-Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo…- dijo Kiba saliendo a la superficie con un rastro de sangre que colgaba de su nariz-

-baka- susurro Shino negando con la cabeza en la orilla- eh Hinata, dijo acercándose a la valla pero aun dentro del agua- seria mejor que nos vayamos, mañana a la mañana hay que ver a Shizune, para asignarnos una misión, trata de descansar bien que nuestras vidas están en tus ojos-

-Hai!- tomando la toalla y saliendo de las termas junto a Hanabi

-Todo va a salir bien… ya lo veras…-

-Ojala….- contesto mirando las estrellas sin poder sacarse ese sentimiento de la cabeza.

* * *

Shikamaru entro furioso a la habitación, tomo la cesta de frutas con brusquedad y se sentó indio sobre la cama. No podía pensar bien, que pasaba, estaba nervioso, además de hambriento, cansado y enojado. En ese momento entro Naruto corriendo al baño, al parecer la comida del desierto le había caído sumamente mal. Los nervios se le colapsaron en ese instante… talvez los habían envenenado…. No, pero que tonterías… necesitaba salir a fumar un poco para calmarse. 

Vago por los oscuros pasillos, con cada paso su nerviosismo aumentaba, no podía dejar de sentirse vigilado. Así llego a una serie de galerías abiertas que rodeaban un patio donde reinaba una tenue luz plateada, una fuente en el centro parecía reflejarla en las gotas cristalinas que emergían en su punta, el murmullo que producía era casi arrullador y tranquilizante. A su alrededor destacaban las sombras de las pocos iluminadas plantas, que seguramente durante el día debían de ser extremadamente coloridas contrastando con la visión que el tenia en ese momento.

Se apoyo en una de las columnas, encendió el cigarrillo y miro al cielo, ni una nube que mirar… y tantas cosas en su cabeza.

-Lo descubriste demasiado rápido, Genio…-susurro Temari apareciendo desde la oscuridad del pasillo, quedando a varios metros de el, aun tenia el _sari_ pero su cabello estaba suelto y no ostentaba nada de alhajas-

-Si piensan matar a Tsunade-sama…-

-Pero eres lento¿eh?- lo interrumpió Temari, abandonando esa distancia segura que había creado -Odio que fumes- refunfuño ella sacándole bruscamente el cigarrillo de los labios.

-Mujer, si tan…-Shikamaru acababa de voltearse hacia ella y se descubrió a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro, de sus carnosos y seductores labios, aquellos que no besaba desde hacia varios meses y que eran lo único alegraba este viaje.

Temari acerco más el rostro pero lo desvió hacia un costado.

-Aquí no- inclino la cabeza un poco para que el mirara hacia la misma dirección- no seas tonto, nos observan…

-En konoha eso no te importaba…-

-Aquí es diferente, Shika- dijo ella ahogando un poco su voz- si nos ven besándonos armarías un gran problema entre Konoha y Sunagakure, y el consejo de ancianos pediría tu cabeza por la ofensa- Shikamaru se paralizo con las palabras de Temari

-Explícame- contesto el sintiendo la frustración surgiendo por sus venas, después de tantos meses después de tanta espera ella asaba allí enfrente del y no podía ni tocarla.

-Mañana te lo explicare todo, ahora vuelve a dormir, niño lagrimas- contesto ella alejándose de el- todo estará bien…

-¿Que quieres decir?-

Pero ella no contesto nada.

Al volver a la habitación descubrió a Naruto en piyamas (incluido su habitual gorro) escribiendo rodeado de bollitos de papel. Shikamaru no le presto atención y se dirigió a su cama donde se derrumbo.

-Que suerte que tienes Shikamaru!!- grito mirándolo picadamente para luego bajar la cabeza y mirar entristecido el trozo de papel mientras mordiendo el lápiz y compungido -… lo que daría yo por estar cerca de mi Hinata…-

-_mendokusē_- protesto tapándose la cara con una almohada-

* * *

Un agradable aroma a menta lleno sus pulmones haciendo que abriera los ojos muy despacio encontrándose con el oscuro techo de la habitación. Un leve ruido metálico lo hizo sentarse rápidamente en la cama, con los ojos aun adormecidos. Una mujer de cabello negro, cofia blanca y una túnica bordo, estaba arrodillada en el piso frente a la mesa redonda. En el centro de la mesa una bandeja plateada sobre la cual la mujer había apoyado una hermosa tetera plateada, también había dos pequeños vasos de vidrio en los que la mujer vertía un te oscuro y luego adornaba con una hoja de menta. La mujer alzo la vista y luego de dedicarle una amplia sonrisa se deslizo silenciosamente fuera de la habitación. 

Shikamaru atónito por el hecho se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa donde puedo observar el desayuno que les habían traído a el y a Naruto. Había varios cuencos blancos con intrincados diseños azules de distintos tamaños, de uno bastante más grande que los anteriores con una tapa cónica salía un ligero vapor, dos vasos largos con un espeso jugo de naranja en cada lado de la mesa, utensilios y servilletas. Comenzó a destapar los pequeños cuencos descubriendo dulces aromas al hacerlo, el aroma de las mermeladas de fruta, del yogurt, de la miel y del jugo de naranja se mezclaba con la menta del te llenando toda la habitación. Destapo el cuenco de tapa cónica y descubrió unas especies de panqueques rectangulares y tiesos tomo uno y lo unto mientras se sentaba a desayunar. Normalmente se hubiera bañado antes, pero el hambre era mucho mayor, además seria problemático si Naruto se despertase y se comiese todo.

* * *

-EH!!!, Hinata!! Date prisa!!!- Gritaba Kiba desde las puertas de Konoha al ver a la chica corriendo hacia ellos- apurare que sin la líder no podemos salir!!!!- 

-Hai!!- respondió esta llegando por fin-

-aun no puedo creer que Shizune te haya puesto como líder…- comento Kiba dándose vuelta.

-Fue una petición de Kurenai-sensei- contesto Shino- además, Hinata ah mejorado mucho durante estos años es normal que quieran probarla como líder-

-La misión consiste en verificar una extraña actividad ninja que habían denunciado los habitantes de un pequeño poblado cercano a la frontera del país del fuego- comenzó a recitar Hinata tomando el pergamino- Al parecer en los últimos meses han visto personas moviéndose en la noche pero no los han podido identificar como ninjas de ninguna aldea, además- continuo mientras Kiba bostezaba- se ah convertido en frecuente el paso de algunos viajeros que parecen ser comerciantes, pero los aldeanos creen que mienten-

-Genial!- comenzó a decir fastidiado Kiba- tenemos que ir a calmar a los paranoicos esos!!-

-Paranoicos o no, el que haya actividad ninja en nuestras fronteras es un tema de preocupación, tenemos que tomar la misión con seriedad, Kiba- dijo Shino tomando el pergamino que tenia Hinata- dicen que además sus sospechas nacen del hecho de que un viejo Shinobi retirado fue encontrado acecinado en las afueras del pueblo-

-Posiblemente lo asaltaron…-

-Si pero igual sigue siendo algo sospechoso, según esto- retomo Hinata el pergamino- al hombre lo encontraron en un charco de sangre, con un Kunai clavado en la mano-

-Suicidio- susurro Kiba burlonamente

- y la espada del hombre estaba a tres metros sin una gota de sangre-

-Sigo sosteniendo que fue suicidio…-

-No seas necio, nadie puede morir de desangrado por un kunai en la mano, tómatelo enserio o vuelve a la aldea- lo amenazo Shino sacando sus bichos

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero si solo es paranoia me deben la cena por un mes…-

* * *

Antes de que el sol saliera en Sunagakure Gai-sensei y Lee habían salido a dar 1000 vueltas alrededor de la muralla de la villa, para alivio de Kakashi a quien Gai le había estado retando a duelos de miradas, ronquidos y hasta de soplar la pluma durante toda la noche. Ahora finalmente en paz podía abocarse a los que realmente le importaba leer su colección de Icha Icha paradise. 

En el gran mercado de la aldea, un desorientado Neji buscaba una dirección a pedido de Hiashi, al parecer necesitaba que concretara unos negocios personalmente y ya que el se encontraría allí se los había delegado. Hiashi le había tomado suma confianza en el último tiempo, convirtiéndose casi en su mano derecha. Hinata le había comentado que esto se debía a su gran parecido con su difunto padre, su tío sentía que en Neji su hermano había renacido.

Mientras en otra callejuela del mercado una experimentada y orientada Temari guiaba a Sakura y Tenten junto con Matsuri, bajo la incansable mirada de dos extrañas mujeres que las seguían. Ambas con el paso lento y la mirada fija en el objetivo, sus ojos fríos se distinguían como único rasgo de su rostro debajo de la capucha negra que tapaba sus cabezas. Mientras que el ruedo de la capa levantaba pequeños granos de arena a su paso, quedando marcadas por los dorados polvos.

* * *

Shikamaru siguió a la Godaime hasta la sala de juntas del domo, al entrar todos los presentes se levantaron y se retiraron. 

-Tomen asiento por favor- les indico Gaara pacíficamente-

-Naruto sal de ahí- Protesto Tsunade y al instante entro este- quédate si quieres pero no espíes esta no es mi oficina- dicho esto el muchacho se sentó al lado de la Godaime.

-Temari dice que te diste cuenta casi inmediatamente- comenzó Kankuro desde su asiento.

-Te lo advertí, por algo le dicen el Genio de Konoha-

Shikamaru al igual que Naruto no entendían nada de los que estaba pasando- Perdón- todos lo miraron- ¿Alguien podría explicarme que pasa?-

-¿Qué¿Entonces Temari no te dijo nada?-

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a tu hermana… y la mitad de tu sueldo- dijo Gaara sin dejar de mirar a Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru, todo esto es una gran pantalla- comenzó a explicar la Godaime- el Kazekage a recibido barias amenazas en el ultimo tiempo y un par de ataques menores que fueron neutralizados por Kankuro, Baki, Temari y Matsuri…- se aclaró la voz- tu descubriste la ubicación de las armas no?

-pues… si… - contesto Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza- …los abanicos de Temari, el _Jouhyou_ (así se llama el arma de Matsuri) escondido en el moño del sari y las dos marionetas de Kankuro detrás del Kazekage…- todos se quedaron asombrados

-_Nani_?, de verdad tenían todas esas armas!!!- Grito Naruto asombrado

-ese es el objetivo de este espejismo, además de fortalecer los lazos entre las aldeas es un buena manera de demostrar que otro Kage esta de su lado- La quinta se levanto al igual que el resto- bien, Shikamaru terminaste tu trabajo excelente, sin embargo creo que podrías dedicarle el resto del día a planear con Kankuro la mejor forma de mejorar las defensas, si al Kazekage no le molesta-

-Para nada- contesto este levantándose ante la mirada atónita de su hermano- Naruto ven que haré que te den el halcón mas veloz para que le envíes eso Konoha-

-NI SUEÑEN QUE ME PASARE LA TARDE ENTERA CON EL CABEZA DE PIÑA!!!!-

-Oh _Mendokuse-

* * *

_

**_espero que les haya gustado !!! _**

**_perdonen que no contesto en el fic, pero lei por ahi que no se puede y bueno siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar ygualmente si quieren algo en especial diganlo que veo si se puede poner o no!!! y haganme las correcciones que sean necesarias que no me molesta en lo mas minimo!!!!! _**

**_BESOS!!!!!_**

****


	4. Las mujeres del decierto

Naruto y todos los personajes usados aquí le pertenecen al señor MASASHI KISHIMOTO (exceptuando a algunos que son míos)

Bueno, este es un capitulo extraño, en realidad iba a subir otro la semana pasada pero me di cuenta que necesitaba explicar algunas cosas y algunos acontecimientos para lograr llegar a lo que pasara en el próximo.

Si, parece un choclo, pero prometo que en el proximo habra mas dialogos...

* * *

Las mujeres del Decierto

---

Era una mañana soleado sobre Konoha mientras cuatro _Shinobis _caminaban al encuentro de su proxima mision

-Otra misión de escolta…- se quejo Ino caminando junto a Chôji hacia las puertas de Konoha

-Ino, es para asegurarse de que seamos compatibles para las misiones-

-si, pero esto ya es aburrido- se quejo mirando al cielo- ahora seremos escoltas, lo único que me faltaba-

-Bueno al menos es una misión corta, es solo acompañar a la mujer de este comerciante, hasta la frotara de la arena-

-Debe de estar pasando algo muy importante allí para que nos asignen esta misión- interrumpió Sai metiéndose en medio con su típica sonrisa

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Pues…. La mujer que escoltamos es la esposa de uno de los comerciantes mas importantes que tiene el país del viento, sin embargo al salir del país para entrar al nuestro fue enviado otro escuadrón para que la escoltase, y ahora nosotros solo la escoltamos asta la frontera-

-Veo a que te refieres-

-los ninjas de la arena no están saliendo del país, ninguna aldea pondría en riesgo su economía a menos que….-

-¿A menos de que, que?-

-Que haya algo mayor que este amenazándolos-

La conversación se interrumpió al llegar a las puertas y encontrarse con un gran cortejo y una carreta tirada por bueyes. Varios sirvientes estaban alrededor de la mujer de piel morena, alta, de unos veinticinco años, cabellos negros ondulados y largos y ojos verdes intensos. Llevaba un Sari verde oscuro con bordados dorados y por el mismo varios velos verdes transparentes, que cubrían su cabeza y parte de su cabellera, con el mismo bordado. La mujer estaba llena de alhajas doradas, resplandecientes bajo el sol de Konoha, llamaba mucho la atención de los habitantes que pasaban por allí.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar escoltarme- dijo la voz pausada y suave de la mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante ellos, la cual también fue hecha por los sirvientes.

Un hombre viejo, de barba blanca y cejas mas pobladas que las de Rock Lee (si eso es posible) se le acerco a Ino mirándola con un gesto de desaprobación- señorita, si nos piensa acompañar le debo exigir que use esto- dijo el viejo entregándole una túnica verde manzana y blanca. Ino estaba por comercelo…

* * *

Gaara había dejado a Naruto con los mensajeros, quienes lo estaban ayudando a elegir el águila adecuada para la misión. En especial porque una vez fuera de la sala de reuniones Tsunade le había informado que Hinata, según sus indicaciones había sido enviada a una misión esa mañana. Por lo que ahora más que necesitar un águila rápida necesitaba una que pudiera rastrear por el aroma. Detrás de él, caminaba Baki, seguido por dos de la guardia personal de Kazekage, era normal, si no se encontraba ninguno de sus hermano o Matsuri, el debía ser acompañado por esta guardia. Baki iba a su lado dándole los detalles de las reuniones que tenia que mantener ese día, mientras que caminaban silenciosos al salón de audiencias. 

-Baki, necesitare que me des media hora libre y que contactes al viejo Anzai, necesito de sus servicios-

* * *

Tenten y Sakura seguían a Temari y Matsuri por las calles de Suna. Intercambiaban miradas serias, la verdad era que se sentían incomodas, ambas estaban atentas a las dos sombras negras que las habían perseguido desde el domo. Estaban concientes de que las seguían y que no era normal la apariencia de las mujeres que venían detrás de ellas. 

Tenten movió la cabeza investigando el lugar donde se encontraban, la calle era angosta, y prácticamente vacía, no había locales y no estaba, como la mayoría de las calles comerciales, conectadas con el domo del Kazekage. Esto no iba bien… ¿Que estaba pasando aquí?…

-Es aqui- anuncio Temari parándose frente a una despancijada puerta de madera.

-Eh?- Tenten y Sakura la miraron extrañada, mientras Temari se deba vuelta y les dedicaba una maléfica sonrisa…-Temari-san….- se adelanto confusa Sakura- ¿A dónde es que hemos llegado?

Una delgada hendija se abrió, dejando ver dos psicoticos ojos verduscos que miraban nerviosos mientras preguntaban quien era.

-Abre la puerta, que son clientas importantes, mandadas por el Kazekage- se apresuro una de las mujeres vestidas de negro que las escoltaban, su voz era potente aunque se notaba quebradiza por la edad.

La puerta se abrió y la mujer les hizo un gesto para que pasasen. No podían ver a ciencia cierta como era el pasillo por la poca luz que había. Esta provenía de una lámpara de aceite que mantenía en su mano el hombrecillo de baja estatura al cual no habían podido ver muy bien al entrar, detrás de ellas iban caminando las dos mujeres de negro mientras Temari y Matsuri iban delante.

- esperen aquí- dijo este abriendo una puerta para que pasaran.

Era una habitación redonda con varias puertas, en el centro había unos mullidos y coloridos cojines sobre una trabajada alfombra que se extendía casi sobre toda la habitación, entre los cojines había una mesita baja octogonal sobre la que reposaba una tetera plateada y unos vasos pequeños. Cercanos a las paredes entre coloridas plantas estaban colgados abiertos unos saris coloridos delicadamente bordados, muy parecidos a los que había usado Temari. En el recinto dominaba un aroma a Jazmines, provenientes de los floreros donde que rebosaban las flores blancas. Las cuatro konoichis tomaron asiento en los cojines mientras las otras dos mujeres se desprendían las túnicas negras.

Una era una mujer mayor, quizás de unos 50 años que llevaba un vestido negro con bordados en dorados ceñido sobre su cintura. Por enzima una túnica abierta larga hasta el piso don bordes dorados y largas mangas amplias con bordados en dorados al final de las mismas. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un velo también negro, bordado con dorado, era bastante largo por lo que tomaba la punta del mismo con una mano.

La otra mujer era joven aun no debía llegar a los veinte años de edad, su piel era oscura, bronceada por el sol, su cabello era negro atrapado en una larga trenza que pasaba su cintura. Llevaba una especie de vestido corto negro de mangas largas amplias y sin hombros, y unos pantalones a la rodilla, sobre los que se ajustaba el porta kunai.

Ambas se sentaron muy elegantes a su lado, era evidente que no eran solo damas de compañía. Mientras el pequeño hombre de cabello blanco aplaudía y a la habitación entraba una jovencita de cabellos castaños, con una túnica salmón con hermosos bordados. Ella tomo la tetera y con una gracia casi divina sirvió el te a las invitadas. Al desaparecer por una de las puertas que daba aquella sala, entro por otra un hombre que llevaba una túnica gris con detalles en azul. Tenía el cabello castaño y el color de la piel era oscura y una puntiaguda barba asomaba en su mentón.

El hombre, de nombre Ayakazu, saludo cortes mente a Temari, Matsuri y a la señora mayor, cuyo nombre era Kaho, al dirigirse a la otra joven, de nombre Sonomi, solo le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación para luego saludar cortésmente a Sakura y Tenten

Luego volvió a aparecer el hombre pequeño portando barias cajas blancas, largas y chatas y las deposito sobre la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de los cojines.

-Muy bien, aquí esta el Pedido Realizado por el Kazekage: cuatro trajes completos- dijo el hombre separando ocho cajas en una pila- uno para Kaho-sama- continuo entregándole una caja a la mujer- y para Sonomi…- termino otorgándole las cajas que quedaban sobre la mesa- Para las jóvenes de konoha eh traído varias opciones de colores ya que no se me fueron informados cuales son de su preferencia de su preferencia- al mismo tiempo el hombre y su corto asistente comenzaron a abrir las cajas y mostrar los distintos saris, que habían traído para Sakura y Tenten.

* * *

Mientras en un bar de la calle principal del que provenía una hipnotizarte melodía, dos Shinobis escapaban a sus responsabilidades y otro intentaba encontrar algo en que ocupar su mente. 

-_Nani?_, que es esto Kankuro?-

-ah!...Es licor de Pistachos, Naruto, no te matara…-

-Pues yo creo que si…- mirando el vaso- ¿no tendrán algo de remen?-

- ni que hablar, Kankuro yo no me tomare esto…- Protesto Shikamaru pasándole el vaso

-Mejor mas para mi!!- y se tomo los tres vasos juntos…- ven!, estoy vivo y sin ningún problema!!-Pero ninguno de sus dos acompañantes le estaban prestando atención, en ese momento, estaban mas ocupados distrayendo sus vistas con la bailarina que se movía entre las mesas, una joven que debía de tener mas de veinticinco de cabellos rojizos y piel cobriza, de ropas blancas - jejeje!... a que les ah gustado la muchacha!!!- grito Kankuro a quien efectivamente los tres vasos le habían pegado duro-

- tsk…- protesto Shikamaru apartando la vista mientras Kankuro golpeaba su espalda- ¿Naruto sabes a donde iba Neji?- pero el rubio no le contesto seguía hipnotizado con la bailarina- Kami-sama!!- ocultando sus ojos tras su mano mientras Kankuro volvía a golpearle la espalda

* * *

Frente a una puerta que ya conocimos se encontraba Neji… mirando el papel una y otra vez, si efectivamente esa era la dirección que le habían dado, golpeo la puerta y luego de unos minutos la hendija se abrió 

-Vengo de parte de Hiashi Hyuuga de Konoha-

La puerta inmediatamente se abrió y el pequeño hombre lo guió por el pasillo llegando a la habitación circular donde ya no había nadie solo, Ayakazu, el comerciante tomando una taza de te, al verlo entrar se paro y lo saludo con un abrazo al cual Neji no respondió.

-Así que tu eres el sobrino de Hiashi, ya veo… bueno tengo aquí los dos pedidos que me ah encargado tu tío, sin embargo creo que deberás escoger tu por el- pensó unos instantes- sabes de lo que estoy hablando verdad?-

* * *

Ya lejos de allí las seis mujeres caminaban hacia las calles principales nuevamente, dirigiéndose a la academia donde Temari, Matsuri y Sonomi debían ir a entrenar. 

-JA!!!! PERO SI SON UNAS GALLINAS!!!!!- Grito alguien desde un bar e inmediatamente reconocieron a las voces que lo siguieron

-No otra vez!!! Porque Kankuro no deja de beber esa porquería- dijo Temari corriendo hacia la puerta de un local a lo cual Sakura y Tenten siguieron dejando a Kaho, Sonomi y Matsuri atrás a las que pareció no asombrarles el hacho.

-KANKURO!!!- Grito esta sacando a su hermano pequeño del bar arrastrado de las bandas con las que sujetaba los pergaminos, seguidos por Shikamaru y Naruto- vamos, una buena sesión de entrenamiento te hará despabilarte!- y siguió su camino como si nada, arrastrando a su hermano sin prestarle atención a nadie mas.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Tenten caminando al lado de Shikamaru

-tomo de más y creo que ahora Temari lo usara de blanco de entrenamiento…-

-si… eso es lo que va a hacer- interrumpió Matsuri entremedio de ambos

* * *

En la arena de entrenamiento de la academia de la arena, Matsuri había demostrado sus progresos peleando contra otro estudiante, la joven era sin duda muy rápida y había aprendido a dominar perfectamente el _Jouhyou_, por el cual ahora había aprendido a mandar chacra a través de la cuerda proporcionándole a su atacante una electrificación masiva seguida de paralices. 

Luego Sakura se batió con Sonomi, la joven usaba las vendas que rodeaban sus brazos, cubiertas con las mangas para atacar. Estas se extendían y contraían a su antojo o al girar ella se cubrían por completo creando una barrera impenetrable. Las vendas parecían extensiones de sus brazos mientras que sus movimientos estaban llenos de gracia, típicos de una bailarina. Sakura contraatacaba con la fuerza bruta que le había enseñado Tsunade, y con kunais y shurikens pero no parecían afectar a la muchacha. Finalmente unas vendas lograron llegar a los brazos de Sakura, mientras que Sonomi realizaba un _genjutsu _por el cual cientos de tiras blancas se desprendieron de sus brazos. Sin embargo segundos después se dio cuenta del error la konoichi de la hoja tomo las vendas atrayendo a su oponente hacia ella y aprisionándola con sus propias vendas la obligo a rendirse.

Luego de la batalla Sonomi volvió a cubrirse con la túnica negra sentándose al lado de Kaho quien también estaba cubierta por la misma.

El siguiente combate fue entre Naruto y otro estudiante, muy gritón que lo había desafiado. Este tampoco duro mucho frente al rubio… ni viene este logro confundir a su atacante le realizo la técnica secreta de Konoha… tras la cual el joven salio volando del estadio… segundos después Naruto lo acompañaba en su vuelo gracias a un puñetazo de Sakura…

La intención de Temari era que Kankuro quedara como alfiletero por lo que lo enfrento a Tenten. El marionetista gracias al alcohol pudo apenas esquivar algunos de los ataques de Tenten y le resultaba difícil contraatacar con las marionetas ya que la joven estaba constantemente atacándolo de cerca con armas bastante grandes, las que manipulaba como plumas. A la mitad de este combate llagaron a estadio Gaara, Tsunade, Baki algunos guardias y Naruto. De inmediato Gaara saludo cortésmente a Kaho, demostrando bastante respeto por ella y luego se sentó a su lado. Tsunade por otro lado le dedico una mirada extraña a Kaho quien se la devolvió, era evidente que ambas se conocían, quizás se habrían encontrado en algún campo de batalla. Para cuando el tumulto pasó se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Kankuro había logrado atrapar a Tenten dentro de Kuroari.

-KANKURO DÉJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ!!!!!- Gritaba la Konoichi

-Solo con una condición- dijo este sacándose los tres kunais que tenía clavados en el brazo izquierdo-…- susurro algo en uno de los agujeros de la marioneta.

-SI DALE; PERO SACAME DE AQUÍ!!!!!- acto seguido la libero con una sonrisa triunfante.

Para finalizar Temari contra Shikamaru, este con su típica cara de aburrimiento bajo a la arena. Temari ataco primero con su abanico a lo que el _Shinobi _la esquivo. Luego de un buen rato de escaparse de los ataque de la rubia, Shikamaru salto por enzima de ella y le tiro un par de Kunais, los cuales fueron frenados por el abanico, Temari se dio vuelta para ver a Shikamaru quien le estaba dando la espalda en ese momento.

-Ya deberías saber que eso es inútil conmigo-

-deberías ser mas atenta-le reprocho Shikamaru volteándose para verla-

De inmediato miro a su abanico y se encontró con que en los kunais había explosivos, rápidamente, con el abanico abierto se lo lanzo a Shikamaru el cual además de esquivarlo, uso uno de los explosivos para extender la sombra y tratar así de atrapar a Temari pero la konoichi ya estaba preparada. Ni bien la luz se fue y otra vez sin sombra gracias al mediodía la joven se lanzo directo hacia el con los brazos en su espalda. Temari lo derribo amenazando a su garganta con un pequeño abanico con los tres círculos violetas. Pero sin que ella lo calculase, el había usado su técnica de imitación de sombra por lo que al rato la que se encontraba en el piso era ella forcejeando al igual que Shikamaru, que mantenía una de las cuchillas de su difunto sensei en el cuello de ella.

Sus ojos se cruzaron intensamente, estar ten cerca el uno del otro era casi insoportable, podian sentir el aliento del otro, con un sabor embriagante, lleno de lujuria y de anelo, de demostrarse el uno al otro ese amor que los consumia la distancia. Pronto los pensamientos de Shikamaru fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como una gota se deslizaba por el cuello y luego la vio caer sobre la yukata de ella dejando una mancha roja. Los ojos de Temari estaba mas abiertos que de costumbre. Mientras dos sables dorados se cruzaban bajo el cuello de Shikamaru...

* * *

Bueno… eso es todo, perdón por el retraso es que estuve de finales!!! Jejeje!! 

Besos!!! Y gracias por leerlo!!!

Dejen Reviews!!!! Porfis, háganme feliz!!!!


	5. Djinn: Los Demonios del Decierto

Naruto y todos los personajes usados aquí le pertenecen al señor MASASHI KISHIMOTO (exceptuando a algunos que son míos)

Bueno, aquí esta el resto del anterior capitulo, es obvia la razón por la cual lo corte en dos… jejeje…Bueno, gracias por leerlo, que lo disfruten y una feliz navidad si no llego a subir ninguna otra cosa o… si escribo otra cosa y no la leen… besos!!!!

* * *

Djinn:

Los Demonios del Desierto

_...Sus ojos se cruzaron intensamente, estar tan cerca el uno del otro era casi insoportable, podían sentir el aliento del otro, con un sabor embriagante, lleno de lujuria y de anhelo, de demostrarse el uno al otro ese amor que los consumía la distancia. Pronto los pensamientos de Shikamaru fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como una gota se deslizaba por el cuello y luego la vio caer sobre la yukata de ella dejando una mancha roja. Los ojos de Temari estaba mas abiertos que de costumbre. Mientras dos sables dorados se cruzaban bajo el cuello de Shikamaru..._

El viento del desierto hacia ondear las capas negras que cubrían a ambos atacantes, mientras Naruto, Sakura y Tenten, bajaban a la arena para hacerles frente, sus movimientos habían sido sumamente rápidos, y su nivel de chakra casi imperceptible. Parecieron ni siquiera preocuparles el hecho de que los estén por atacar ya que ni siquiera se inmutaron con el hecho de que los rodearan tres a dos.

-¡Alto!- se escucho desde las gradas y porto un fuerte viento separo a los ninjas de la hoja de su objetivo rodeándolo, a través de las ráfagas y la arena podían seguir viendo la escena y una impotencia se adueño de ellos.

Voltearon a ver de quien provenía la voz y vieron a la mujer del turbante (o sea… Kaho, para los que no la recuerden) con el brazo levantado en dirección de ellos y avanzando a la arena con la capucha de la túnica baja dejando ver su expresión de enojo, enmarcada por el velo negro, avanzando en su dirección. Devolvió bruscamente el brazo a un costado y el viento se diverso provocando una pequeña tormenta de arena de la que tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos. Al abrirlos las capuchas habían caído dejando ver sus verdaderas identidades. Eran dos chicas de no más de quince años; una de cabello corto anaranjado y ojos miel y la otra de cabellos castaños atados en un rodete, su piel era tostada y sus ojos verdes azulados. ambas se miraron confundidas y algo asustadas.

-¿Que pensáis que están hacinado?- pregunto con una fuerte vez de mando, ambas niñas guardaron los sables inmediatamente y se arrodillaron frente a ella en forma de respeto

-Lo sentimos Kaho-sama, pensamos que Temari-sama estaba en peligro y actuamos sin pensar- Se disculpo la pelirroja con la cabeza a gachas.

-Nosotras no nos dimos cuenta de que usted estaba observando, discúlpenos- se apresuro a agregar la otra también con la cabeza a gachas sin mirar a la mujer.

-Desaparezcan ahora mismo, ya hablare con ustedes mas tarde-

-Si Kaho-sama- ambas se levantaron volviéndose a cubrir la cabeza y desaparecieron.

-Shikamaru ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Temari mientras el muchacho se levantaba, al igual que ella, cubriéndose con una mano la leve cortada ocasionada.

- Déjame Shika- dijo Sakura acercándose a el usando el chakra para curarlo, el no contesto, solo miro a Temari con el entrecejo fruncido, pero ella no lo estaba mirando, miraba seriamente a la mujer.

Y la señora le devolvió la mirada a Temari, con cierto reproche, a lo que esta apretó los puños.

-Sonomi, ve detrás de esas dos- Ordeno volteándose a la joven que aun se encontraba en las tribunas, con la capucha baja por la leve tormenta.

-Si Kaho-Sama- Sonomi se cubrió la cabeza y desapareció saltando a las afueras del estadio.

-Perdone esta imprudencia Kazekage-sama- dijo la mujer haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, cuando la levanto miro fijamente a la Hokage- perdone usted también, Lady Tsunade- y al terminar de decir esto desapareció en un torbellino de viento.

-¿Pero que ah sido todo esto?- pregunto Naruto que no entendía absolutamente nada, pero nadie aprecio escucharlo ya que nadie contesto su pregunta…- ¿Eh¿Pero nadie me va a contestar?-

* * *

El mediodía se anuncio con sus fuertes rayos sobre el camino donde la carreta rodaba a su destino acompañados por los Shinobis de la hoja y los sirvientes de la mujer.

Ino aun estaba molesta, con aquella túnica no podía moverse casi, y además según ella la hacia ver mas gorda, Chôji iba comiendo una bolsa de patatas fritas mientras Sai aun iba detrás de ellos sonriendo. Yamato iba callado mirando al frente cuando de repente la carreta se paro en el medio del camino, se acerco a ver y el hombre viejo bajo de la misma llamándolo con la mano, los demás se detuvieron al ver esto y luego Yamato se acerco a Ino.

-Ino, sube al carruaje- ordeno.

La rubia se quedo pasmada sin entender de qué estaba hablando exactamente Yamato

-Ino sube de una vez- la empujo Chôji cariñosamente, esta se dio vuelta para mirarlo y vio la calida sonrisa de su compañero, Yamato la tomo de la mano y la arrastro para que entrara.

Una vez a dentro se encontró de frente con la mujer, sentada como una princesa y abanicándose con un paipai color crema, había una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba cubriendo el interior con una luz anaranjada que hacia resaltar mas aun las distintas joyas que la mujer llevaba, en su cuello, sus brazos y sus pendientes.

-listo señorita – dijo el hombre viejo y cerro la puerta dejando a Ino y la mujer solas.

-Tu nombre es Ino¿no es verdad? – Pregunto la mujer con una vos extremadamente suave, mientras guardaba el paipai.

-Si, así es… - dijo dudando, no recordaba haber escuchado el nombre de la mujer

-Kimiko, mi nombre es Kimiko- se presento la mujer llevando su mano al corazón y haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

-Un placer- respondió Ino algo aturdida- disculpe, señorita¿pero para que me ah llamado?-

-Porque se te debe de hacer muy difícil caminar con la túnica que te ah dado Shiro, el es muy tradicionalista- la mujer hizo una pausa para suspirar y seguir- Mi marido quiere que este conmigo todo el tiempo que sea posible para que me corrija si olvido alguna de las antiguas costumbres del país del viento, como si después de haber vivido siete años allí no las supiera de memoria…-

-¿Usted no es del país del viento?- La mujer movió la cabeza de lado a lado- ¿De donde es usted?-

-Soy del País del fuego, igual que tu, solo que tuve la desafortunada suerte de ser casada con un comerciante del país del viento- Ino la miraba sorprendida por lo que había dicho o por como lo había dicho- mi padre es un comerciante de la ciudad de Otafuku, es normal que case a sus hijas con otros comerciantes para que así se pueda establecer un mejor vinculo entre las ciudades-

-Oh!, ya veo… ¿así que vino a visitar a su familia?-

-Si, vine por el casamiento de mi hermana menor- explico- ¿desde cuando eres ninja?- se apresuro a preguntar

-Y… entre a la academia a los 7 y me gradué a los 12… me convertí en Chunin….-

-¿Como es la vida que llevas¿Tienes muchas misiones?- Ino quedo sorprendida con la cantidad de preguntas que la mujer le hacia- perdona si te atosigue demasiado, es que desde pequeña los ninjas me han encantado-

-Esta bien, no se preocupe, no tiene de que disculparse- decía Ino algo avergonzada sonriendo y moviendo de un lado al otro las manos- y… es una vida tranquila… cuando no estoy en misiones, claro… en ese tiempo trabajo medio tiempo en la florería de mis padres…- comenzó a explicar mientras Kimiko la escuchaba atentamente, fascinada.

* * *

El sol caía sobre Sunagakure y entraba tiñendo de rojo la pequeña habitación donde Tsunade se encontraba sentada en un sillón muy mullido y con un vaso de te en las manos, frente a ella una mesita baja tras la cual sentada en el sillón opuesto estaba Kaho sin la capa negra y con el turbante puesto negro. Era una habitación circular en la sima de una de las tantas torres bajas de la ciudad, sin mucha decoración, algunas plantas, las paredes terracotas solo vestidas por unos tapices y algunas ventanas circulares desde donde se veía toda la ciudad.

-¿Entonces, eso es lo que necesitas Kaho?-

-Si Tsunade, y no te lo estaría proponiendo de no ser estrictamente necesario-

-Eso lo entiendo¿pero comprendes la posición en la que me pones, como Hokage verdad?- comento Tsunade en tono serio- estas poniendo en riesgo la vida de tus

-Lo comprendo perfectamente y se el riesgo, no creas que no lo eh pensado una y otra vez, porque lo eh hecho, eh medido cada factor de riesgo y se perfectamente lo que implica- Hizo una pausa sirviéndole mas te a Tsunade-

-entonces no hay vuelta atrás-

-No y espero que las anteriores Matriarcas me perdonen- Contesto mirando a los diferentes tapices donde estaban bordados los rostros de otras mujeres entre ellas el de la anciana Chiyo- entonces cuento con tu ayuda- Tsunade solo sonrió y termino su te de una

-La próxima vez que sea sake ¿de acuerdo?-

* * *

-Que bellas están las estrellas esta noche¿Verdad Akamaru?- Pregunto Kiba recostado sobre el lomo del perro, contemplando el cielo nocturno que se escondía tras las copas de los árboles.

-Barf!-

-Kiba no hagas ruido, no vez que ni siquiera hemos encendido ¿una fogata para no llamar la atención?- señalo Shino mostrándole las luciérnagas que los iluminaban

-Bah¿y para que necesitábamos una Fogata de todos modos?, si somos los reyes de la supervivencia… además nada se acercara a nosotros sin ser detectado gracias a esto- contesto señalando a su nariz- ¿o ya los insectos te han comido el cerebro?

-Kiba¿recuerdas que el ultimo en terminar de comer se queda de vigía verdad?- cuestiono Shino llevándose su ultimo bocado a la boca.

-No es necesario- interrumpió Hinata a un lado leyendo un pergamino con una luciérnaga iluminándolo, no había tocado su comida aun- Yo me quedare despierta la primer parte de la noche, luego tu Shino, y ultimo Kiba- dispuso esta sin apartar sus blancos ojos del rollo-

-¿Hinata que tanto lees?- Pregunto Kiba mientras Shino revisaba que las tienda este bien armada para pasar la noche.

-Los reportes de los aldeanos…-

-¿Porque, hay algo malo?- volvió a cuestionar Kiba

-No, no es nada de eso, quiero memorizarlos para estar atenta cuando lleguemos a la aldea- contesto sonriéndoles tiernamente- Oh! Y hablando de eso… hay que guardar todo lo que demuestre que somos _Shinobis_-

-Eh?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-De esa forma no llamaremos la atención y podremos observar mejor lo que pasa-

-Pero no nos reconocerán sin la banda- remarco Kiba golpeando la suya en la frente

-Ya lo veras Kiba, ahora cállate y come- Lo corto Shino

-malhumorado….- susurro mientras terminaba de comer su comida, pronto percibió un aroma extraño - Hinata, activa tu _Byakugan_ en… - señalando con el dedo- esa dirección y dime que vez-

-Hai!- Hinata se paro, dejando a un lado el rollo que leía y activo el _Byakugan_ en la dirección en la que le había indicado Kiba, algo se acercaba a ellos por los cielos, pero no era muy grande- Es un águila o un halcón…-

-No lo desactives, tiene un aroma extraño… y no recuerdo donde lo eh sentido antes…-

Hinata siguió mirándolo, el ave se dirigía directamente a ellos.

-Estén preparados para lo que sea que sea eso...- Ordeno Shino levantándose y poniéndose en guardia con los insectos comenzando a asomarse por su cuerpo mientras, Kiba y Akamaru también se ubicaban preparados-

-No hace falta…- dijo Hinata repentinamente haciendo que ambos quedaran atónitos- es una águila mensajera de la arena- dijo desactivando el _Byakugan_ y extendiendo el brazo.

El águila bajo en picada y majestuosamente se poso sobre su brazo, Hinata acaricio un poco su cabeza y tomo el royo que había en su pata.

-¿Que es eso¿Son nuevas ordenes de Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Shino acercándose un poco.

-No- dijo moviendo la cabeza violentamente a un lado y al otro-… es… es una… carta de Naruto-kun-

-Eh?!- Protesto Kiba cayéndose al suelo mientras Shino se sentaba violentamente- Ese baka me hace ponerme en guardia… cuando vuelva casa va a ver lo que le hago…- Amenazo recostándose sobre Akamaru mientras su tímida compañera de grupo leía con las mejillas enrojecidas la carta de su novio.

-bueno, Hinata… ¿Entonces tu te quedas ahora verdad?- pregunto Shino entrando a la tienda-

-Hai- contesto la chica buscando papel y lápiz para contestar la carta.

-Hinata ve a dormir yo y Akamaru nos quedaremos fuera- y obligo a su compañera a entrar- después de todo tu eres la que tiene los ojos, serás mas útil en la mañana

-Kiba tiene razón, la baja temperatura te hará más fácil detectar los movimientos-

Hinata asintió y escribió rápido la nota para enviarla con el ave.

-Y dile al baka de Naruto que hasta que no termine la misión no escriba mas- Agrego Kiba antes de que ella enrollara el mensaje-… ya vera cuando regrese a la aldea…- murmuro este, haciendo que Hinata riera y agregara el mensaje a la carta, lo enrollo y se lo coloco al águila quien inmediatamente tomo vuelo.

* * *

La cena había terminado en el domo del Kazekage y todos ya se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, a excepción de Shikamaru. Que vagaba dando vueltas buscando el camino de vuelta a la suya, ya que había ido a fumar nuevamente al pequeño patio que había localizado, con la esperanza de así encontrarse con Temari, pero ella esta vez no había aparecido.

Iba distraído algo adormecido, aun le quedaba algo del cigarrito en los labios pero lo pensaba terminar en el camino, el pasillo era largo y solo interrumpía la plana pared alguna que otra columna y nada mas, los tubos estaban apagados, por lo que era bastante oscuro. Iba soñando despierto con Temari, una brisa suaba lo acaricio desde la espalda y le hizo recordar cuando pasaban las tardes en la colina verde mirando las nubes y durmiéndose abrazados, es mas casi podía sentir su… _Kunai?... _abrió los ojos y se encontró con el brazo de alguien sujetándolo y amenazándolo con un kunai en el cuello

-otra vez no…- Bufo cansado Shikamaru, era la segunda vez que lo amenazaban en el día con un objeto cortante en el cuello.

-No hables- Dijo una extraña vos detrás de el y lo arrastro a través de la pared llegando a un pasadizo secreto oculto tras una ilusión.

Luego de caminar un rato de espalda siendo remolcado por el cuello por su atacante, se detuvieron, la persona golpeo lo que parecía ser una pared, escucho el ruido de las piedras moviéndose, entraron a un lugar que parecía una habitación como la de el, pero un poco mas amplia. Al instante le taparon los ojos con alguna especie de tela y sintió como retiraban el kunai. De un golpe en la espalda lo tiraban contra el piso, pero dio contra algo mullido y suave se destapo la cabeza tan rápido como pudo y vio a su atacante, era una de esas mujeres de la mañana, de seguro, llevaba una capa negra, con una gran capucha que le tapaba la cara.

-¿Quien demonios eres tu?- Pregunto mientras ubicaba el lugar, estaba en penumbras, ni una luz, solo la de la luna entrando por las ventanas circulares, estaba en ventaja, ni bien hiciera un movimiento extraño la mujer la atraparía y le obligaría a decirle todo y el porque le había secuestrado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lo que parecían ser unas risas sarcásticas muy subes que provenían de la mujer parada delante de el. Bajo la capucha dejando ver que tenia casi todo el rostro envuelto por una tela negra que solo le dejaba ver los ojos verdes azulados, Shikamaru mira nuevamente extrañado mientras ella desenvolvía su rostro dejando ver sus labios y luego su cabello rubio arena suelto.

-Shikamaru, si yo hubiera sido un atacante de verdad tu ya estarías muerto- Rió sarcástica

-…Te…Temari?, que haces así vestida y porque me secuestraste!!!!- ella se apresuro a taparle la boca con la mano en donde aun mantenía la tela negra

-Shhhhh, quieres callarte bebe llorón- Dijo ella algo asustada.

-Esta bien, pero me vas a tener que explicar esto…-

-Y para eso te traje- contesto sentándose a su lado, sobre la cama y depositando un leve beso sobre sus labios- mmmm… extrañaba como sabían…- Shikamaru se apresuro a correspondérselo llevando sus manos a la nuca de ella y apretándolos mas contra los suyos.

-Ahora… si, explícame todo esto… -

-Esta bien, somos Djinn, los demonios del desierto como se nos conoce por lo general. Somos una sociedad secreta dentro de las filas de los ninjas de la arena. Nuestro deber desde tiempos del primero ha sido actuar como simples mujeres ante los ojos de los demás, mientras cumplimos con nuestras misiones. Por lo general son de eliminación o escolta… Kaho, la señora del pañuelo negro en la cabeza, que viste hoy en el estadio es la matriarca, ella es la que recibe las misiones del Consejo de anciano directamente y es la que asigna las misiones-

-Ya veo¿las dos que intentaron acecinarme, eran guarda espaldas entonces?-

-Algo así, ellas aun están en entrenamiento y a veces comenten el error de no verificar la situación real- Explico Temari- sus madres están en una misión ahora por lo que se me pegan como sanguijuelas-

-aja… entonces tu eres una de ellas…

-Si, fui entrenada por Kaho personalmente igual que mi madre pero ella fue seleccionada para ser esposa del Kazekage y luego sacrificada por la anterior matriarca para crear a Gaara-

-¿Quiere decir que el Kazekage debe de estar casada con una Djinn?- pregunto Shikamaru mientras analizaba la información en su cabeza

-Si, es una forma de… nivelar las fuerzas, el Kazekage recibe protección constante y a su vez nosotras nos aseguramos de que se nos respete, asimismo todas las mujeres de la familia del Kazekage son entrenadas para ser Djinn- tomo aire y siguió- Kaho me entreno desde los tres años hasta los quince cuando fui enviada como escolta de Gaara a los exámenes, por ser su hermana, una de las pocas personas que lo puede manejar, también para evitar que mate a Kankuro…-

-Aja… entonces quiere decir que… si Kaho es tu mentora y ella es la Matriarca, tu serias su futura sucesora… claro a menos de que te casen con tu hermano… cosa que seria bastante raro…-

-No, yo ya no puedo serlo-

-¿Porque?-

Temari no le contesto directamente solo lo beso intensamente recostándolo sobre la cama y llevando sus manos al cierre del chaleco verde oliva, mientras Shikamaru abría la túnica negra encontrándose con la yukata negra habitual de Temari.

-_Te amo- _susurro ella en su oído mientras las sombras los envolvían.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, en compensación con el otro este es mucho mas largo.

Besos y nuevamente Felices navidades!!!! Ojala que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad!!!!

_Calixpto

* * *

_

_Pd: Por mas que no lo crean en realidad tube que cortarlo un poco y dejar mas informacion para delante... pero queria que Shikamaru y Temari esten juntos... como una especie de regalo de navidad... ahora si, besos!!!! a todos y dejen Reviews como regalo de navidad..._


	6. La Calma y La Tormenta

Naruto y todos los personajes usados aquí le pertenecen al señor MASASHI KISHIMOTO (exceptuando a algunos que son míos)

Bueno, si, si ,si… tarde mucho… pero bueno… ¿Si les digo que fue por culpa de Gaara, me lo creen?... no importa si no me creen, fue culpa de el, el y su inexpresión… pero bueno, aquí esta, y como recompensa este capitulo si que es largo…

Besos y que los disfruten!!

* * *

La Calma Y La Tormenta

La gélida brisa recorría las dunas del desierto, tres sombras se juntaron en algún punto de este, erguidas, perfectas entre el dorado y el negro, con miradas frías e inexpresivas, su plan ya estaba en marcha era cuestión de esperar un poco mas… solo un poco mas…

* * *

El fuego iluminaba a los hombres de la caravana mientras cantaban, haciendo percusión con los objetos más cercanos, entonando la lengua perdida del país del viento. 

Chôji observaba como cocinaba y preguntaba extasiado todo lo que se le venia a la mente, tanto que el encargado de cocinar lo dejo ayudar y de paso enseñarle uno que otro tuquito. El ninja de la hoja se sorprendió que el exótico sabor que lleno su boca a al hora de probar la comida, sirvió unos cuencos y se dispuso a ayudar a servir la cena. Definitivamente le escribiría a Shikamaru pidiéndole que le consiga algunas especias de Suna.

-Ino, debes de probar esto, esta delicioso- sugirió mientras se acercaba donde la rubia y Kimiko se encontraban sentadas aplaudiendo al compás de las canciones.

-Gracias Chôji, pero no tengo hambre realmente-

-¿Se siente bien?- se preocupo la mujer.

-Si, no se preocupe Kimiko, de noche no suelo comer mucho- contesto algo avergonzada moviendo rápidamente su mano en forma de negación.

-¿No estarás con otra de tus dientas verdad?-

-Chôji, no, sabes perfectamente que no me da hambre de noche-

- Esta bien- repuso ofreciéndole el plato a Kimiko- ¿Señora?.

-Muchas gracias Chôji-san, pero yo tampoco tengo hambre, diles que nos traigan directamente el té- contesto la mujer amablemente.

No le hizo falta al Shinobi ir a pedir el te, casi al instante uno de los sirvientes se acerco con una pequeña bandeja plateada con dos pequeños vasos pintados y una tetera plateada, con algunos pétalos adornándola.

Se volteo y vio como Yamato lidiaba con el responsable de la joven y decidió irle a ofrecer el cuenco.

-Capitán Yamato, tiene que probar esto- lo interrumpió Chôji entregándole el plato y sentándose a su lado con el propio.

-¿Donde esta Sai, Chôji?- pregunto antes de probar bocado.

-Sai, esta allí arriba- dijo indicando el árbol sobre el que se encontraba el muchacho.

El joven lo miro y sonrió falsamente, como siempre lo hacia, Yamato decidió no darle mas importancia al asunto y saco el pergamino para estudiar la ruta junto con Chôji aprovechando que el anciano ahora estaba mas preocupado en la comida que en fumar.

Había algo extraño en ese mapa, pero no podía darse cuanta que…

* * *

Gaara cerró sus ojos y dejo escapar un pesado suspiro, mientras desde la terraza observaba a Sunagakure. Esa noche se veía especialmente apacible, los leves murmullos de los insectos nocturnos llegaban a él con facilidad. No había mucha gente despierta a esas horas, había pasado ya tiempo desde la cena, él aún no se habituaba a dormir mucho y mirar a la aldea dormir seguía siendo su prioridad. 

Esta calma nocturna era lo que el esperaba encontrar, toda esta paz era el indicio de una tormenta, el desierto le estaba avisando que se acercaba el momento.

Una persona, encapuchada, de túnica negra se arrodillo a su espalda.

-Gaara-Sama, no debería estar aquí-

El pelirrojo la ignoro y siguió con la vista fija en su aldea, la figura se levanto y dio unos pasos hacia el.

-Gaara-sama, permítame escoltarlo, no es seguro que este aquí afuera- volvió a insistir la muchacha - recuerde la ultima vez que lo secues…-

-¿No te arrepientes?- la voz seca de Gaara la interrumpió.

Ella bajo la capucha y aflojar la tela negra que cubrían su rostro, solo para dibujar una sonrisa y mover su cabeza en negación.

-La última vez no pude hacer nada, Gaara…- se acerco a él apoyándose sobre la baranda y mirando la aldea a su lado- … esta vez no permitiré que te pase nada, porque tu eres una de mis personas mas preciadas- volvió su rostro a él y le dedico una gran sonrisa-

-…Matsuri…-

* * *

El perfume a rosas y frutas que desprendía su calido cuerpo inundaba sus seños. Él sabía que no estaba dormido, podía sentir como las manos de ella peinaban sus oscuros cabellos. No quería despertar realmente, mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre el cuello de su Temari. 

Shikamaru dejo escapar un gruñido al sentir que las suaves manos se detenían y su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse despegándose del suyo. Espero un rato, por pereza de moverse, quizás así ella volviera, como cuando se quedan dormidos en su departamento de Konoha, pero paso el tiempo y ella no volvió a la cama.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse hipnotizado con la imagen de como aquella túnica negra cubría la suave piel de su amante, amoldándose perfectamente a sus curvas. La _konoichi_ levanto una pierna para acomodar un porta kunais, dejando ver los largos tajos a los costados, que nacían centímetros debajo de sus caderas dejando las piernas torneadas libres para moverse.

-Debo ir a reunirme con Kaho- explico Temari acomodando el sable dorado en su cintura para luego lanzarle un revoltijo de ropas – Cambiate rápido Shikamaru-

-_Mendokusē_ Temari¿Porque no podemos pasar la noche juntos como en Konoha?- protesto mientras separaba sus ropas.

-Porque en Suna esta mal visto que una mujer pase la noche con un hombre que no es su marido- la rubia hizo una pausa mientras cuidadosamente fue acomodando el velo negro solo para que solo quedaran a la vista sus ojos- más cuando se trata de la hija o hermana del Kazekage-

Mientras Shikamaru comenzaba a vestirse Temari terminaba de ponerse la túnica negra con capucha frente a un espejo, cuidando que no se vea ningún cabello rubio en su frente.

- Eh… Temari… ¿Cómo vuelvo ahora a mi habitación?- pregunto mientras ataba su cabello

-Yo te llevo- contesto mientras tomaba el abanico y lo sujetaba a su espalda- …Listo…-

La joven hizo un delicado movimiento de brazos y dos abanicos pequeños cayeron de sus mangas a sus manos.

-"_Y yo que pensaba que era aterradora antes"_- pensó el joven Nara mientras veía como ella volvía a poner los abanicos ocultos dentro de sus mangas.

- Vamos- ordeno yendo hacia la pared, tocando algunos puntos y esta se abrió mostrando el pasadizo.

* * *

Neji había comenzado la mañana cuestionándose nuevamente que clase de negocios pretendía Hiashi-sama que atendiera aquí. Le había quitado la mayor parte del sueño el no saber a que se refería el negociante con el que había hablado. Definitivamente lo primero que haría hoy seria mandar el mensaje que había escrito antes de desayunar a Konoha. 

-¿Para que querrá Hiashi-sama un vestido tradicional del país del Viento?- murmuro en voz baja mientras terminaba el yogurt del desayuno.

-¿Eh¿Dijiste algo Neji-san?-

-¿Lee?… ¿No deberías estar entrenando con Gai-sensei?- pregunto tratando de ocultar sus sorpresa tomando el vaso de te.

-No¡Hoy tengo una misión!-

-¿Mi…sion?- no pudo evitar la duda al repetir la palabra mientras Lee terminaba de ajustarse sus pesas

-Si, Temari-san me ah pedido que le ayude con dos jóvenes alumnas que necesitan ayuda para mantener la llama de la juventud incendiada- contesto haciendo el gesto de Gai-sensei- ¡YA ESTOY LISTO¡No dejare que la flama de la juventud se extinga!-

Acto seguido dejo la habitación corriendo con llamas de juventud irradiando de sus ojos, dejando a un más confundido Neji.

-"_Creí que nuestra única misión era ser refuerzo por si atentaban al Kazekage"_-

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Shikamaru que lo paso a buscar junto a Kakashi para ir a reunirse con Kankuro, Naruto y Gai, por la seguridad del Kazekage. Esta noche al parecer habría una cena muy importante, por lo que le había comentado Kankuro la noche anterior.

* * *

Las Konoichis de la hoja siguieron a Matsuri y Sonomi por las calles de Sunagakure, hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una casa más, con una torre baja y en un callejón. Matsuri abrió la puerta de inmediato haciendo que todas entren junto con ella. 

Llegaron a una pequeña habitación con balcón que daba a un gran piso inferior donde un gran grupo de encapuchadas, arrodilladas alrededor de una arena, observaban a dos mujeres peleando. El choque entre las hojas doradas de los sables hacia eco en el techo del salón, mientras que los movimientos de ambas parecían danzar con este.

-Ya es hora de terminar esto- anuncio una de las dos

Ambas se lanzaron contra la otra, los sables chocaron y una gran ráfaga de viento inundo el salón. Una de las mujeres salio volando de espalda teniéndose en pie a duras penas, casi perdiendo el sable en la mano. Antes de que pudiera volver a la carga, se encontró inmovilizada con la hoja del sable de su contrincante en el cuello, obligándola a levantar la cabeza y encontrarse con la gélida mirada de la ganadora.

-Es un placer recibirla aquí Hokage-sama- anuncio Kaho apareciendo detrás de ellas y asomándose al balcón viendo a las demás que entrenaban- Basta de entrenamiento por hoy Temari - La mujer que había ganado el combate, guardo el sable, bajo su capucha y desato el velo negro quedando este solo envolviendo su cabello.

Las demás mujeres se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se desperdigaron, mientras Temari se acomodaba el abanico en la espalda, para luego ir a saludar a las de la Hoja, que ya se encontraban en camino a la oficina de Kaho.

-Parece que te haz despertado de muy buen humor Temari- inquirió Kaho mientras subían la escalera en espiral de la torrezuela.

-Si, hace tiempo que no dormía tan bien…- contesto Temari con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Tenten y Sakura, sonreían disimuladamente.

Una vez en la oficina de la torrezuela Kaho y Tsunade pusieron al tanto a las konoichis sobre el plan de seguridad que irían a implementar aquella noche en la cena con el Daimyou. El plan era acoplarlas a las Djinn y que se mantuvieran alerta, para eso debían conocer las señas, la ubicación de cada una y las tácticas.

Después de la reunión Temari las guió al salón donde ahora se encontraba Sonomi practicando para la noche, ella estaría como espectáculo principal en el centro del salón del Kazekage, la danza se llamaba "Las Sombras de la Luna y el Sol" y relataba una leyenda típica del País del viento.

Al terminar las demás Djinn se alinearon en el salón listas para iniciar una serie de entrenamientos, Sakura y Tenten se sorprendieron de cómo actuaban casi sin emitir señas o ruidos, no tardaron mucho en poder acoplarse aunque se notaba la diferencia de años de practica, en especial cuando Sonomi las reto a ambas a la vez un duelo.

* * *

Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru habían llegado esa mañana a la aldea y uno de los ancianos los había recibido. 

A primera vista, era una pequeña aldea de granjeros escondida en un monte, rodeada por árboles y campos sembrados.

Los habitantes seguían con sus rutinas diarias mientras ellos seguían al hombre hasta la casa de la victima, una pequeña choza casi a las afueras del pueblo.

-…Lo encontramos allí…- señalo el hombre a unos metros de la entrada de la casa…- como ya se lo eh descrito, la situaciones fueron demasiado extrañas…-

-¿Podemos inspeccionar la casa?- interrumpió Shino mientras Kiba y Akamaru rastreaban el lugar.

-Si, claro… los dejo… tengo que atender otros asuntos-

-Lo entendemos- respondió Hinata sonriendo dulcemente.

El hombre se dio vuelta y desapareció en el camino.

Luego de unos minutos de inspeccionar el lugar y releer el informe, los tres Shinobis y el can, se dispusieron a entrar a la choza. Era una casa normal, todo parecía estar en orden, incluso el futon que había preparado el hombre para dormir estaba en el suelo abierto y un tomo de "Icha icha Paradice" tirado a un lado.

No tardaron mucho en investigar la casa, el olfato de Kiba y Akamaru, los insectos de Shino y el Byakugan de Hinata eran las herramientas presisas para esta mision.

Al finalizar la inspeccion inicial y con la seguridad de que no habia espias a su alrededor, se sentaron en la que habia sido al mesa del anciano.

-¿Kiba que encontraste?-

-Eran cuatro- aseguro Kiba-pude percibir cuatro registros distintos de aromas que estoy seguro no pertenecen a la aldea- Kiba hizo una pausa y respiro profundo- los aldeanos huelen a hierba buena, hiervas medicinales, vegetales, tierra y a los árboles que los rodean… sin embargo… percibo cuatro registros que huelen distinto…-

-¿Estas seguro de que no pertenecen a aquí?-

-Definitivamente, huelen a… -Pensando un poco- huelen a arena… - sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados esperando una nueva sentencia- … a tierra roja, sequedad, desierto… puedo detectar en el aroma algo de hierro…, definitivamente no son del país del rió… tienen que ser del viento… pero no huelen como a Temari, Kankuro o Gaara… el aroma de ellos no tiene esa… esencia a agua salada… posiblemente sean de la región sur…-

-O sea que- plateo Hinata sacando uno de los pergaminos que tenía un mapa- deberíamos…-

-_WARF!!-_ Akamaru protesto junto a Kiba

-¿Qué pasa?-

-_Bruuu-arf!! Bruuuu-Arf!!!-_ Kiba escuchaba los ladridos de su compañero mientras cerraba sus ojos y pensaba

-¡Tienes razón!- Grito contento revolviéndole amistosamente el pelo blanco de la cabeza al canino que sacaba la lengua y movía la cola feliz.

-¿Qué pasa Kiba-kun?-

-Este aroma ya lo habíamos sentido-

-¿Que?-

-Si… cuando escoltábamos a la mujer esa… ¿Se acuerdan?... la que iba a la boda en Otafuku - Kiba se levanto y miro el mapa…- aquí- señalando la ruta por la que habían pasado-

-No es muy lejos- comento Shino observando el punto del camino

-Aquí lo sentí la primera vez, lo estuve sintiendo un largo rato y luego desapareció, no podía decir de donde venia por los fuertes perfumes que usaba la mujer… pero ahora estoy seguro que…-Hinata golpeo la mesa con las palmas ligeramente, como si cayera en cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?- Cuestiono sin entender al igual que Kiba y Akamaru la razón por la que ella había hecho eso.

-La mujer que escoltamos salio de Konoha el mismo día que nosotros otra vez al país del viento… si el aroma ya no se percibe aquí… y lo percibimos cuando la escoltábamos…-

-Debían estar detrás de ella-

-Aguarden, aguarden- los calmo Kiba viendo como sus compañeros llegaban a conclusiones- eso ya es demasiado rebuscado ¿No lo creen?-

-No Kiba-kun- respondió moviendo su cabeza para los lados- nos mandaron a nosotros porque estaba clasificado como misión de rango "B"… eso quiere decir que posiblemente la mujer estaba en peligro-

-O que es la esposa de un comerciante muy rico…-

-Pero igual… para su vuelta asignaron al grupo de Yamato, Sai, Ino y Chôji-

-Pero si hubieran querido raptarla nos hubieran atacado¿Por qué entonces no lo hicieron?- Kiba se volvió a sentar tranquilo mientras demostraba su punto -Nosotros la fuimos a buscar a la frontera y de allí la escoltamos a Otafuku, es un largo camino, nos podrian haber atacado en cualquier momento-

-Pero talvez no contaban con que nosotros estuviéramos alli -le señalo Shino- ¿No te preguntas porque los ninjas de la arena no pasaron la frontera?-¿ellos debian estar esperando que el resto del camino fuese sin escolta-

-Eso si tiene lógica, aunque aun quedan demasiados cabos flojos-

- Kiba¿Puedes rastrearlos?-

-Puedes apostarlo a que si¿Verdad Akamaru?-

-¡_Warf!_-

-Muy bien, vamos-

-Shino-kun…Puedes enviar uno de tus insectos para poner en alerta al equipo Yamato? Ellos no deben estar lejos y ademas si es verdad esto ellos son los que tienen mas problemas-

-Si Hinata-

Los insectos de Shino partieron por el aire, mientras Akamaru y Kiba olfateaban para conseguir un rastro.

-Ya lo tengo, vamos- Kiba y Akamaru saltaron a un árbol seguidos por los demás.

* * *

Un Chunnin de la arena se apresuro a entrar a la sala de reuniones interrumpiendo la reunión que mantenían Kankuro y los ninjas de la hoja. 

-¿Que pasa?-

-Ah llegado esto, para Uzumaki Naruto-

-Jejeje… debe de ser de Hinata-chan- Contesto algo avergonzado mientras se acercaba a tomar la carta-

-Espere- llamo Neji al chunnin- Kankuro, necesito enviarle algo a Hiashi-sama por unos asuntos a resolver, puedo usar una de sus águilas para mandar el mensaje-

-… No creo que haya problema…-

Neji saco el pergamino y se lo entrego al chunnin- es para Hiashi Hyuuga- el hombre asintió y se retiro

-Podemos volver al tema- llamo Kankuro viendo como Naruto se ponía colorado mientras leía la carta.

-Eh… si-

-Bien, como decía- marcando el mapa del salón- los puntos sospechosos estarán aquí, de ellos se ocupara Temari, nosotros nos tenemos que centrar en que el alrededor de Gaara este libre…-

* * *

La caravana se acercaba a la frontera del país del Rió con el país del Viento, la misión estaba próxima a terminarse. Yamato se adelanto para hablar con el hombre viejo. 

-Disculpe, ya estamos llegando al país del Viento, creo conveniente avisar a la señora-

-¡Oh!, no se haga problema, déjelas descansar- El hombre hablaba con un tono de algarabía poco antes expresado- ambas se han sentido mal toda la noche, eh tenido que preparar un te especial para ese tipo de dolor de estomago. ¡Jejejejeje!-

Yamato se retiro observando al hombre canturrear en su lengua vivazmente, cuando Chôji se le acerco y le susurro algo al oído.

* * *

Tras las cortinas el Kazekage explicaba la nueva misión a uno de sus Shinobis, a su derecha Baki y a su Izquierda un miembro del consejo, del otro lado dos miembros de la guardia personal sentados a cada lado mientras entre ellos, cercano a la mitad del salón se encontraba un hombre de turbante, con la cabeza a gachas. 

-Aquí esta la misión- Declaro Baki haciendo una seña para que uno de los guardias se le acercara.

Este tomo el pergamino y lo llevo hasta el Junnin, el cual lo tomo y haciendo una reverencia desapareció de la sala.

-¿Qué es lo siguiente?-

-El anciano Anzai, Gaara-sama- respondió Baki hojeando la agenda de reuniones del día- esta es la ultima audiencia de hoy -

Un anciano bajito, de escaso cabello blanco y barba en punta pequeña entro a la sala de reuniones arrastrando la larga túnica beige, arrodillándose en el almohadón eh inclinándose.

-Kazekage-sama, aquí esta lo que me ah pedido ayer- anuncio el hombre aun arrodillado sacando una caja de madera cuadrada y poco profunda, con una flor tallada en la tapa y arabescos bordeándola.

Uno de los guardias tomo la caja y la entrego a Baki, el cual se la paso directamente a Gaara. El al abrió y reviso su contenido sin sacarlo, cerrándolo rápidamente para que nadie mas lo viera.

-Espero haber cumplido sus expectativas- el hombre se incorporo y vio de buen grado como el Kazekage guardaba la caja entre sus ropas.

-Eso es todo- anuncio Gaara, inclinando la cabeza un poco en señal de respeto al anciano.

El hombre volvió a inclinarse y salio del salón.

-Kazekage, no creo que sea el mejor momento para hacer esto- protesto el hombre del consejo mientras se levantaban para dejar el salón junto a ellos- con las amenazas que hay, seria una verdadera torpeza-

Gaara se freno en el pasillo, frente a su oficina, retirando su sombrero de Kage y sin voltearse a mirar al hombre del consejo.

-La Venus atrapamoscas atrae a su alimento con dulce para luego devorarlas- Sin mas que decir entro a la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de el

Gaara pasó frente a sus hermanos, que se encontraban sentados en el sillón, sin mirarlos para ubicarse en su escritorio, dejando la caja de madera sobre este al lado de una taza de te verde. Al instante Temari y Kankuro se dirigieron a el.

-Dos Junins están en las puertas esperando al Daimyou - anuncian Kankuro mientras su hermano tomaba la taza de te verde.

-Una Djinn fue envinada como asistente personal, cualquier cosa que sepa me la hará saber al instante-

-¿Matsuri?-

-La están preparando en mi habitación junto a nuestras invitadas…. Temari desvió los ojos a Kankuro que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada a otra parte.

-Gaara- dudo su hermano- ¿Estas seguro que esto es lo que quieres?...- el pelirrojo le dedico una mirada fría y desafiante- Cualquier otra Djinn podría tomar su lugar para este evento… al fin y al cabo… no es como si fuera de verdad….¿No?-

-Ella acepto- corto secamente con algún matiz de nostalgia casi imperceptible en su voz- me acepto…- susurro para si mismo.

Sus hermanos entendieron sin protestar y lo dejaron solo en la oficina. El sol se iba a poner dentro de poco.

* * *

A la distancia se divisaba el desierto, y al final del camino cuatro figuras esperándolos, Yamato de inmediato puso alerta a Sai y a Chôji. 

- Capitán Yamato, supongo- Saludo el mas grande de los Shinobis con el emblema de la arena.

-Si¿Con quien tengo el gusto?-

-Soy Tetsu Akahori, Junnin de Sunagakure, desde aquí la caravana queda en nuestras manos-

-Muy bien, permítame recuperar a una de mis Konoichis que esta inconsciente en la carreta de la señora-

-¿Sufrieron alguna emboscada?-

-No, se descompuso por la comida, jejeje- Interrumpió Chôji, mientras Yamato y Sai se acercaban al carro a buscar a Ino- … le recomiendo que no pruebe las especias… mi amigo Shikamaru me suele traer especias de Suna, pero según lo que me explico el cocinero esta mezcla que usan para condimentar la carne del estofado incluye hierbas exclusivas de la zona de la que provienen. Y si uno no esta acostumbrado, termina con un horrible dolor de estomago, como el que tiene mi compañera. Lo mas gracioso es que ella casi nunca come, nunca pero nunca, vive haciendo dietas y dietas y Kami-sama sabe cuantos ejercicios hará por día- Chôji corto ahí la conversación dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando de mas-

-Chôji, ven a cargar a Ino, que no puede levantarse-

Los tres Shinobis mas la inconsciente Konoichi saltaron a los árboles para emprender el viaje a casa. Luego de saltar unas ramas Yamato hizo una señal para que paparan.

-Chôji, bajaba- Chôji bajo a Ino que se paro perfectamente- Disculpe señora, pero no podemos dejar pasar estas sospechas.

-Lo entiendo- contesto mientras una nube de humo revelaba su verdadera identidad.

Casi al instante tres personas aparecieron delante de ellos.

-Muy bien, ya están aquí- comento viendo a Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru-

-Definitivamente esos hombres son los que olí antes y en la aldea, aseguro Kiba-

-¿Bien, entonces ahora que hacemos?-

-Proteger a la señora y recuperar a Ino-

-¡Hai!-

* * *

En la habitación de Sakura y Tenten ambas kunoichis terminaban de cambiarse con los kimonos que les habian regalado por su vicita a Sunagakure, eran del mismo tipo del que llevaban Temari y Matsuri en la cena de bienvenida. 

-Voy a ver si Tsunade-sama necesita algo- anuncio Sakura mientras terminaba de acomodarse la prenda aguamarina con adornos dorados.

-Esta bien- Respondió Tenten mientras terminaba de delinear sus ojos _kohol,_ Con los ojos aun cerrados escucho la puerta- ¿Se te olvido algo Sakura?-

Dos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

-Hermosa- suspiro su visitante haciendo que una corriente eléctrica bajase por su columna vertebral obligándola a arquearse repentinamente por la sorpresa-

A través del espejo podía ver su cabello marron y su rostro limpio acariciándola delicadamente, mientras sus manos paseaban por el kimono borra vino con filigranas doradas que acababa de ponerse.

-Te vez hermosa así vestida Tenten- repitió girándola violentamente para mirarla a los ojos, el joven ya estaba cambiado con una especie de túnica blanca de magas grandes, con faja azul marino que combinaba con la túnica cerrada del mismo color que llevaba bajo la blanca.

-Kankuro alguien pude entrar y…- sus labios la silenciaron, sus manos recorrían su espalda atrayéndola mas a el mientras las de ella se rendían encontrando el camino a su nuca.

El marionetista rompió el beso liberándola de sus brazos y dando un leve paso hacia atrás

-Quería darte esto- comento con una sonrisa ladeada mientras buscaba algo dentro de la faja- cierra los ojos-

-Kankuro no voy a cerrar los ojos- protesto poniendo sus manos en la cintura- la ultima vez que lo hice, me encontré atada a tu cama-

-Esta bien- respondió fastidiado- toma- una pequeña cajita azul estaba en su palma esperando para que ella la tomara.

-Kan…kuro- dentro de la cajita había dos pendientes de oro en forma de shurikens.

-Las puedes usar como unas de verdad- agrego Kankuro besándola ora vez en los labios pero esta vez mucho más delicado- te veo en el salón- y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya había salido.

En el pasillo Kankuro se encontró rápidamente con Shikamaru a quien le habían dado la típica túnica beige con la media bufanda que usaban los demás miembros del consejo.

_-M__endokusē_ ¿Cómo hacen para caminar con esto?-

-¿Problemas Nara?- pregunto acercándose burlonamente- ¿acaso prefieres estar de guardia?-

-Lo estoy igual-

-Si, pero al menos ahora puedes comer y beber- Le contesto riéndose dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda-

-Bien, mejor me voy-

-No vayas para donde esta mi hermana Nara- Shikamaru se volteo para mirar la espalda de Kankuro- hay al menos diez acecinas sin contar a ella en esa habitación, intenta hablarle y no sabrás como llegaste al cielo-

Shikamaru inmediatamente cambio de rumbo para encontrarse con los demás ninjas de la hoja y esperar el momento de ir al salón con la Hokage.

* * *

Media hora después se encontraban en el salón circular del domo del Kazekage, todos los ninjas de konoha llevaban el mismo atuendo beige a excepción de la Hokage a quien le habían regalado el mismo estilo de prenda solo que roja con blanco y filigranas doradas. 

Esta vez no había mesas como en las anteriores veces, solo una mesa circular que rodeaba todo el domo, había cojines para sentarse cerca de ellas y uno podía tomar lo que quisiera. El aroma exótico de la comida se mezclaba con las rosas y azares que adornaban las mesas, la música de los instrumentos autóctonos serpenteaban hasta llegar a los oídos creando la necesidad de moverse con el ritmo, en el centro del salón un par de mujeres siguiéndolo sumándole el ruido que hacían las monedas doradas que llevaban colgando por sus prendas de coloridas gasas.

La otra gran diferencia era que Gaara ya se encontraba en el salón, acompañado por Kankuro, sentados en unos cojines observando y solo levantándose para recibir a alguien. El recinto se silencio cuando el Daimyou llego con su comitiva. Un hombre de gestos toscos barba candado a quien evidentemente Gaara no le caía bien y el sentimiento era mutuo ya que en la inexpresividad de su rostro se podía notar la desconfianza que le tenia, sus ojos tenían el mismo brillo sombrío y tranquilo que los había atemorizado en las preliminares de los exámenes Chunin, a pesar de ello Gaara lo fue a recibir educadamente. Para luego introducirlo a la Hokage y su comitiva.

Temari con su cabello suelto y cubierto por una especie de velo celeste y blanco, se había sentado cerca de ellos llevando su traje celeste oscuro con filigranas blancas y plateadas que a los ojos de Shikamaru eran las más hermosas nubes que había visto.

Mientras Matsuri a su lado se mostraba tímida ante tantas miradas. Ella no llevaba el mismo traje que las demás, el vestido straples blancos con gruada dorada el escote, cubierto por una túnica abierta celeste, con el mismo diseño de guarda que el vestido, solo se unía en la faja celeste que se convertía en un moño de largos lazos en su espalda.

Gaara permaneció sentado entre su hermano y la Hokage, Naruto al lado de la Hokage acompañado por Kakashi y del otro lado Temari con Baki y Matsuri. Gai, Lee, Neji y Tenten se mantenían atentos mientras hablaban, Sakura y Shikamaru del otro lado con Temari y Matsuri hacían lo mismo, Kaho estaba del otro lado de la habitación mientras que entre las bailarinas se escondían las Djinn.

Ya había pasado gran parte de la comida y el Daimyou parecía disfrutar la cena en sobremanera mientras la joven que lo acompañaba se ocupaba de mantener su copa llena.

La cena había avanzado bastante bien cuando Gaara se levanto de su asiento haciendo que las bailarinas se replegaran a un costado y la música cesara. Matsuri se levanto unos momentos después empujada por Temari y Sakura, ya que la joven se había paralizado.

Al llegar al centro del salón Gaara saco la caja de madera que le habían entregado ese mismo día y la abrió enseñándole su contenido a Matsuri y solo a ella. Una cadena dorada de eslabones cerrados que casi parecía ser uno mismo con un pequeño dije en forma de _Jouhyou_.

La nerviosa muchacha bajo su cabeza cerrando sus ojos, mientras el Kazekage posaba el collar sobre su cuello y lo enganchaba en la nuca, rozando solamente la tela de sus mangas sobre la piel de su ex alumna. Matsuri alzo la cabeza abriendo sus ojos tratando de contener el alubión de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho, mientras los presentes aplaudían alegres de aquel accionar, ahora mas que nunca debía comportarse y mantener la calma, si todo salía bien ya habría tiempo para celebrar.

Naruto observaba confundido a Lee y Mito Gai llorando de la emoción, no comprendía que era lo que había ocurrido, sentado al lado suyo, Kakashi sensei también aplaudía al igual que la Godaime, Neji, se mantenía sereno, como si nada pasara, Kankuro y Temari también mantenían una compostura.

-¿Eh? Kakashi-sensei…- susurro Naruto- ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando¿Porque celebran que le haya dado esa cosa?-

-Naruto…- susurro el aludido sin sorprenderse de la ignorancia de su alumno- El Kazekage acaba de comprometerse-

-¡¿Nani?!- exclamo sorprendido Naruto aunque su grito fue apagado por los aplausos- ¿eso quiere decir que Gaara… Gaara… va a..-

-El Kazekage se casara dentro de tres lunas llenas-

-Gaara….- murmuro Naruto viendo como sin mucho esfuerzo a demostración de afecto su pelirrojo amigo besaba la frente de su ahora prometida, para volver a sentarse juntos.

-Creo que ahora se te dará por quererte casar pronto con Hinata ¿Verdad?-

-¡¿Nani?!... no… es que yo… no… no… Amo a mi Hinata-chan pero aun es muy pronto… yo… yo… quiero ser Hokage primero-

Sonomi salio de la nada y comenzó a danzar en el centro mientras las que antes danzaban se limitaban a observarla y ondear los velos de gasa a su alrededor.

* * *

-Todo esta listo-

* * *

Ok… 15 pag de word escritas con este capitulo… es el doble de lo acostumbrado… ya que me tarde mas de dos meses en escribirlo… perdón… mucha falta de inspiración y depresión… jejejeje…. Vamos a ver como salgo de esta…. ¬¬… 

Bueno… MIL GRACIAS POR LEERLO!!!!! Y dejen Reviews para que se me vaya la depre… háganme feliz ….

Besos!!!!

_Calixpto_

Pd: si Gaara esta OOC no es mi culpa--- es culpa de el… ya lo dije….


End file.
